psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
IUPsyS Delegate information page
Welcome to The Psychology Wiki Here is some more information for you to read at you leisure. We hope you find it helpful. You can access the rest of the site from the panel on the right. What is a wiki? The aim of this site The long term strategy for the site The role of the national psychology societies in policy development Psychology Wiki FAQ How could the IUPsyS contribute to the development of the Psychology Wiki? Its probably best to start with these three sections to give you some idea of what the site is about and how to use it. The key is to understand that we can all contribute to building a knowledgebase of psychology by using this technology, and that this information can be translated in time into all the languages we need. Link to orientation section Beginners Guide Link to community portal Here are some information flyers we have produced for circulation to collegues. Introductory flyer Imagine flyer Here is some information on how to develop material in different languages Language help As a IUPsyS delegate how can I help There are a number of ways you can help the development of this project *Publicise The Psychology Wiki throughout your home organizations and encourage people to contribute. *Your society might for example take responsibility for coordinating the account of psychology in your country. (To do this follow links on the 'world' section from the panel on the right. See the UK as a starter model). *Encourage the development of policy at board level that values the contribution of both academics and practioners to the development of these new collaborative databases. In my view they will become an indispensible tool for knowledge management within the science. It is important to reach a point where it is understood that it is a mark of good academic and professional practice to work on the wiki. *If your community language is not English you might: **Consider with your collegues if you would like to set up a site in your own language that would mirror much of this site. If you look at Wikipedia you see that there is the original English version, but alongside it are many other language versions. If you want to do this contact Angela Beesley and she will be able to set this up for you, but it may take some time. There is a lot of work involved in maintaining and monitoring the site but I would think it is a good option where a lot of the material is already in your language or you have a lot of willing translators. **The alternative is to try and develop a network of key articles within the main site, that are translated in your language.To do this you could: ***Translate the main structural link pages into your own language. ***Download the material from Wikepedia in your language, using the language links at the bottom of each article. For instructions on how to do this see the How to copy material from Wikipedia page. **This would allow you to develop sufficient material overtime to feel confident in setting up your own mirror version. *Many of you are involved in teaching or sponsoring forieign language students. Let them know about the Wiki, for as the translated pages accumulate they will be able to track their studies in their own language *If you work in traditions of psychology outside the western anglophone community we would be particularly interested in input from you about your ideas, particularly if you have researched them with the scientific method. It is clear to many of us that we all need to be mindful of other cultures psychological approaches when working in our diverse societies. *I know many of you will be gathering in Greece for your conference later in the year. Please take the opportunity to discuss the Psychology Wiki with your international collegues. This is a tool for you all to use and some coordinated international approach to its development would be welcomed This approach to sharing knowledge is new and is limited only by our imagination and energy. You may well have other ideas, please share them with us. Please feel free to edit, amend, add to what I have written. This is a collaborative effort, together we can develop an international, multilingual resource that will serve he discipline of psychology well in the years to come.